


Broken Together

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: But mostly theyre just sad, F/M, Mentions of noncon and abuse, They kinda in love, underage drinking i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loving Richie Tozier was not beautiful. It was not soft. It was not playful. It was not wholesome. Beverly Marsh knew this all too well.Loving Richie Tozier was sharing cigarettes behind the gym. It was the smell of liquor on his breath. It was tears. It was pain.---------------------------------------------------This is bad and nobody ships beverie but i ship them a little okay? They just need eachother okay?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Aged up to like 17  
> And bevs dad is still around  
> Please leave a comment

Loving Richie Tozier was not beautiful. It was not soft. It was not playful. It was not wholesome. Beverly Marsh knew this all too well. Loving Richie Tozier was sharing cigarettes behind the gym. It was the smell of liquor on his breath. It was tears. It was pain.

Beverly lay awake listening to the New Kids On The Block album that Ben had lent her. She had been staring at the posters on her wall when she heard her name being called faintly. “Beverly!” a familiar voice shouted. “Bev! Beverly!” the voice slurred. She knew what she would see when she glanced out her window. Richie Tozier would be standing on her lawn. His bike toppled in front of him and a bottle of whisky in his hand. Maybe it would be rum. Whatever the Toziers had left on the kitchen counter absentmindedly. He'd have two cigarettes in his mouth. One being reserved for Beverly, and his whole face would be puffy. His eyes would be red. The kind of red that he'd ignore around the losers. When concerned glances were exchanged around him he'd tell them a bug flew in to his eye while he was on his bike, or some kid at school sold him some weed. He'd never admit to the tears he'd become so used to shedding. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Beverly Marsh.

“Am I ever gonna get an early night Rich?” Beverly tried to shout quietly down to Richie. “Not as long as you keep me around.” he replied. Richie and Beverly had a routine. An unfortunate one at that, but a comforting one. Most nights Richie would find himself leaving the Tozier household. Either because of the deafening shouting, or deafening silence. He'd take any liquor he could find and head to Beverly's house. Sometimes he'd call to her window and be greeted with a smile. Other times she'd already be outside awaiting him. Her own eyes red and her clothes and hair mussed. They'd drink. They'd smoke. They'd often cry. Other times they'd just hold each other. It wasn't healthy, but it was theirs. The other losers wouldn't understand.

Richie lay on Beverly’s bed, looking up at her soft lips and eyes while she described the last time her father crawled under her skin. As she spoke, both her lips and eyes began to tremble. Light sobs left her lungs and Richie felt the smallest he'd ever felt. He was a 17 year old boy who could stand up to a monster dressed as a clown, but not to a human man. Not to a father. Not to an abuser. “One of these days I'll kill him Bev.” he mumbled. “I hate him. I hate the way he treats you. What he does to you. I hate him.” Beverly looked down to him. Tears danced in her eyelashes. She hated him too. She hated him but she had no way out, and nowhere to go. Beverly leaned down to kiss Richie on the forehead. “I know.” she sighed and shuffled down to lay beside him.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie kisses beverly and its all very nice and different.

The first time Richie kissed Beverly they had just finished the last of a bottle of Brandy. “Can I ask you something Rich?” Beverly sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Ask away." he smiled. A warm feeling spread through his veins. He could never tell if it was due to the alcohol or Beverly. “How many girls have you kissed?” she said, smiling up at him. Richie chuckled. “That's a tough one Bev. There's just sooo many.” he teased. “Shut up Tozier.” she said beginning to stand up.  
“No, no, no. Sit down, I'll tell you.” he replied pulling her back down close to him. “Okay. So there was Madeline Hopkins in kindergarten. Tracy Price in second grade. Meghan Hansen in fourth grade. And... And then girls pretty much avoided me. I've been a loser for a while Bev. Girls don't really dig it.” He was right. They didn't. Richie may have acted like the world revolved around him, but in reality he was weedy and sarcastic; Girls in Derry prefered the sporty, stoic guys.   
“That's the list you had to remember?” Beverly laughed. “Three girls? You’re a real Casanova aren’t you Rich?” Richie blushed.   
“Alright then Bev. How many boys have you had your lips all up on? Huh?” Beverly stopped laughing and looked down nervously. She thought of Jonathan Bishop in first grade. She thought of how when his hands touched her wrists and he leant in to kiss her, she was in her room again. With her father's hands gripping her wrists and his eyes falling on her, devouring every inch of her. She thought about Stephen Hall in third grade leaning in to her, and Beverly falling backwards into a world filled with her father. His eyes that could see under her skin. His fingers lingered on her neck and her wrists. She was being suffocated. She was being eaten up alive. She thought back even to Bill Denbrough. When she pressed her lips to his she felt in control. She wasn't overtaken by her father. She was her own person. It never worked the same again though. Even gentle Bill Denbrough wouldn’t be able to kiss her without making her flinch.   
“Just Bill, and that was years ago now.” she squeaked. She was angry. Angry that her father had taken her innocence and her passion. She was angry that she may never have a boy kiss her and feel pretty, and safe, rather than cold, and alone. “It’s hard. To let someone in I guess.” Richie looked down.  
“We could try.” he said “I mean there’d be no pressure for you to go through with it. I’d go slow.” Beverly sat up straight and looked him in the eyes. He looked gentle and warm. His eyes looked like home, and his face was welcoming. “Okay” she smiled hesitantly. “If I say stop, then stop.”   
Richie nodded and they shuffled to sit across from one another. Richie slowly raised his hand to rest it on the crook of her neck. He hesitated before slowly leaning in to press his lips to hers. Beverly held her breath as Richie got closer. When their lips met Beverly didn't feel alone and she didn’t feel her father’s grip on her. She felt tender and peaceful. Richies soft lips weren't aggressive. His fingers weren't claws grabbing at her. He was a boy. He was kind. She didn't feel her father in her head. Her mind flooded with a sort of warmth. She leant further into the kiss. Richie placed his other hand on her waist and Beverly rested her fingers on his shoulders.   
Beverly would always be grateful for Richie Tozier. She'd be grateful that he gave her the space to grow out of the shell her father kept her in. She'd always love the first boy to kiss her and make her feel pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify i dont think abuse victims need a night in shining armor to come save them. But support will always help with healing and richie is a good support.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters i promise


End file.
